Words That Are Spoken, Yet They Remain Silent
by Silverstarfox
Summary: A mysterious youth arrives telling the z fighters that in 3 years things will change. Vegeta finds that Dallas is like him, they train, met a new/old enemy and find a new technique. Sorry I'm not good with summaries but the story is better than it sounds. Warning there is LEMON in the story.


Words That Are Spoken, Yet They Remain Silent

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING

Vegeta, the mighty prince of the Saiyan race, lay in his training capsule in the solitude of space thinking of all that had happened to him and began to ask himself, was it worth all the trouble to go through such intense training and bring himself to the brink of destruction time and again just to surpass Kakarrot? What was he thinking, of course it was worth it. He'd shot down his pride with a mighty blow and the only way to ever feel at ease again would be vengeance, sweet revenge, and the only way to achieve that would be to get stronger than Kakarrot and defeat him.

He lay in bed for awhile longer, and then got up to have a midnight snack and on his way into his kitchen he started to think of all the people on Earth who had actually joined and helped him. There was the bald guy, Krillin and Kakarrot's brat, Gohan who had teamed up with him on Namek to fight Frieza and even Kakarrot himself had helped him, even saved his life like he was some helpless child, which cut cut another slice of his pride away. And Kakarrot had achieved the goal he'd been taught to be his birthright and yet a low-level soldier like Kakarrot had achieved it effortlessly. Well he couldn't say effortlessly, because baldy had to die before he could reach the level; using his fury to bring out the power within him. Maybe that was the key...anger.

Then he was thinking of the one's with whom he'd stayed with on Earth, the pale haired man who provided him with new training equipment, the blonde haired woman who always seemed cheery who had provided him with more than satisfying meals, and then there was...her...the silver haired young woman who had offered her home for him to stay at, in fact her words still echoed in his ear... "Well you Namek's are going to need a place to stay and there is more than enough room in Capsule Corporation." Then she had directed her attention to him. "How about you tough guy, you need a place to stay as well? What do you say?" He lifted his head to speak, but had been caught off guard by her sparkling amethyst eyes and had to look back down to speak. "I don't need your sympathy woman, just leave me be, I'll do just fine out here on my own." She looked at him for a moment then spoke, "Well just for that you are going to stay here with us and you are going to like it Mr high-and-mighty, now loosen up have some fun there is no sense in being a strong armed muscle man all the time, besides you shouldn't frown all the time it'll mess up your good looks. You know you're kinda cute for a head strong guy." He had thought to himself at that moment when she said that in a small state of shock..._kinda cute? How absurd, I could destroy her and this planet in an instant and she thinks I'm kinda cute?_

He shook himself back to reality, then he was thinking of how he never really thought about his looks that much, but she seemed to have seen more than just his twenty four hour scowl on his face. Sure the Saiyan women had always thought him cute, but he never took up any offers from them; he never really wanted to, it just seemed silly to act that way and the thought of sex really wasn't that appealing to him. The only time he planned on having sex was simply to produce an heir and nothing more expect that one time with that strange girl who had escaped the planet. It had been five years and he hadn't seen her since.

He had made his decision at what he had been debating on and said out loud, "Time to go home." So he went over and fired up the engines to his ship and set the course for Earth.

Then all of a sudden he caught himself as he realized what he had said and froze because he had never said it before or even thought it. He had called Earth...home.

* * *

Dallas was sitting at the kitchen table eating her lunch, then she thought to herself, _It is such a nice day today I think I'll go out on the patio and eat today._ So she went outside onto the patio and saw Yamcha, her stupid boyfriend, and Puar his cat-like shape-shifting friend.

"Hey Yamcha. Hey Puar. You know I had a strange dream last night. It was about Vegeta. He came home last night in the dream."

"What you dreamed about Vegeta." He said with a cold, jealous tone in his voice.

Dallas grinned because it amused her to see him this way; she didn't think he would get jealous over a dream. So she said to him still grinning, "You know he was actually very sweet to me in the dream...and a good kisser to boot." She knew this would make him mad. Even though she really had dreamt that and there had been a little more than a kiss at that, but she wouldn't tell him that.

Yamcha snarled at what he heard, "What you kissed him too!"

"Relax, it was only a dream. Loosen up." Then at that moment her mother walked over and had evidently been listening to the conversation. "Speaking of Vegeta your father said he should be running out of fuel soon." She said with a giggle.

"What he'll be running out of fuel, oh no that's terrible!" She said in horror and she looked up into the sky and softly whispered, "Vegeta..." Yamcha looked at her a little puzzled, but paid no mind to her. He figured it was a woman thing.

* * *

Vegeta looked at the fuel gauge and saw it was at empty just as he hit Earth's atmosphere and he had no idea what would happen.

His capsule hit the ground with a mighty blow and knocked a giant crater in the ground.

He shook his head to clear it and looked around. The entire capsule was in a shamble and he was in an awkward position himself. It looked like the impact of the crash had broken a rib and it hurt, but pain was pain and it didn't really bother him.

A few hours sleep would cure that in a hurry. So he stood up and went outside to see if the capsule had hit where he had told it to. Since he had lost fuel before arriving the loss of power might have knocked him off course and would have to find out where he was.

He stepped outside to find four pairs of eyes staring at him mouths wide open..."What?"

* * *

Dallas was staring at the sky and all of a sudden she saw a large blaze that looked like a comet coming straight at them. She gasped and screamed, "What the hell? It looks like it is going to hit us!"

Yamcha saw what she was talking about, but it was too late to try and stop it. Besides it was only going to land in the yard and it was too small to do much damage.

Dallas saw the object land, and then she saw the words Capsule Corp. written on the side and finally realized what the large object was. Vegeta was back, so they would have to put up with his arrogance again. Oh well as long as he hadn't mussed his good looks with his training she would put up with him like she had before.

They all ran down to meet him and saw him step pit of the capsule. Dallas's mother saw and she had been holding a tea kettle and had been pouring everyone's tea and said, "Oh I didn't know we were going to have a guest would you like a glass of tea?" He looked at her with an ice-clod glare, but she said with a giggly voice as the tea overflowed and spilled onto the ground. "Oh my perhaps you would prefer some coffee?"

Yamcha was crouched into a fighting stance as Vegeta walked out of the capsule, "What are you doing here Vegeta?"

"Quiet you insolent fool I'm in a bad mood and beating the shit out of you just might be the cure!" Yamcha shuddered at the thought and decided against making him any madder than he was.

Dallas walked around as if nothing unusual was happening and said in disgust, "EEW! What is that horrible smell?" She looked at Vegeta and frowned, "It's you. Hmm, when was the last time you had a bath buddy boy? Please follow me." She said irritated.

Vegeta just 'hmph'ed in reply and followed her with his hands on his hips, a little mad.

Yamcha was a little shocked himself but he thought it over and laughed to himself that Dallas could scare even the strongest man in the universe.

* * *

Vegeta was getting into the shower and thought to himself, _Why did I listen to her when I never listen to anyone. But now that I think about it I do kinda stink a little because I haven't taken a bath since I left and that was over a month ago._

But still normally when anyone told him what to do, whether it was something he needed to or not, he would have blown them away, but there seemed to be something about this girl that seemed to relax him a bit. He guessed that it was because her attitude made her seem almost...Saiyan._  
_

* * *

Dallas held her nose in between her fingers to block out the smell of Vegeta's terrible clothes as she threw them in the wash.

Then a thought occurred to her..._why had Vegeta returned here and not some place out in the middle of nowhere so he could train._ But she discarded the thought and went over to the shower to check on Vegeta. "Hey you, I left you some fresh clothes." Then she looked in and saw Vegeta and almost gasped because he hadn't gotten into the shower yet. But in spite of herself she kept her cool.

Vegeta turned all the way around to look at her and that made matters worse. "Fine you can leave now I am in no further need of your assistance."

* * *

Dallas had just come in and told him she had laid clothes out for him so he had turned around and told her to leave and then he noticed her face turning a bright red color that he had never seen before. "What is wrong with your face woman, it is turning red?"

Dallas could feel her face getting hotter and she realized she had never blushed this furiously before and when he asked her that question she was relieved that he had no idea what it was. "Nothing, just a rash on my face it is nothing at all." She choked as she spoke. And then she looked down so to speak.

Vegeta noticed her staring at him and then wondered why she was staring so odd, I mean has she never seen a naked man before. "What? What is it, is there something wrong or do you just like to stare at people?" Dallas looked up after realizing that she had been staring. "I'm sorry it's just that well you aren't wearing a towel and I've never..." She trailed off realizing what she was about to say.

Vegeta thought amused at himself, _So she hasn't seen a man, ha ha._ Then he finally realized what that red color on her face was. _He had heard someone call it blushing._ He thought. He was told that your face turned red when you were embarrassed. So she was embarrassed to see him huh?

Dallas handed him a towel and began to leave then stopped when he said something, "I don't understand you humans one bit. Why are you ashamed to see one another the way you are?"

* * *

The question was unexpected from both sides. But Vegeta was curious. "Well?" He said in a modest, but cold tone. "Well we aren't really ashamed." She said shyly still blushing. "We're just modest that's all. we show each other respect by not flouncing around what we have to show. Although it would be funny to see men walk around all day with erections." Vegeta looked at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

Then he asked her, "What is that?" Dallas looked a little confused, "What is what?" She asked in reply.

Vegeta a little frustrated at her blushing, because she was unable to speak so he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself so she could speak, "What is an erection?"

Dallas relieved that he had put on a towel, had stopped blushing, but only for a second because of his question. "Um...well...um I...an erection is...um..." Vegeta was even more furious now. Evidently he had asked an embarrassing question, but he didn't care, he was curious to know. "Well spit it out woman!" He yelled furiously.

Dallas a little startled answered quickly, "It's when a man gets aroused by a woman or even sometimes another man." 'EEEW', she shuddered silently.

Vegeta was still a tiny bit confused, but not as much as before. "You mean on this planet other men have feelings for each other. What is the point of that if they can't even breed?"

Dallas was amazed to hear him call it breeding. Then he spoke again, "What exactly does this arousement do to people?"

_Oh no._ She thought to herself. "Well most of the time when men are hard which is another name for it, then the two people have sex." She was so embarrassed to be explaining this to HIM of all people, why was it him?

Vegeta was shocked, he had remembered times when this had happened to him. In fact it had been once when he had been near HER. He hadn't known what it was; he just knew it felt good.

* * *

Dallas had been a very loose spaghetti top and all of a sudden the strap fell down her shoulder exposing one of her breasts.

Vegeta felt it happen again all of a sudden; he felt himself get hard and stiff as he saw her breast.

Dallas quickly grabbed the strap and pulled it back up and she saw Vegeta's towel fall. And her face got so red she even saw red. She quickly turned around and before she ran out, she said softly, "You might want to take a cold shower to fix that." And she ran out totally and utterly embarrassed, but pleased that she could even arouse the great prince of the Saiyans.

* * *

Vegeta was in total shock that this had happened. He had actually wanted her at that moment. He had wanted to touch her, hold her, and be with her all at once and it had felt great.

But he threw the thought to the back of his mind and saved it for another time and place...maybe.

He took Dallas's advice and took a cold shower and the hardness went away. He was relieved, but he still couldn't fathom how this girl after all the Saiyan women that had given him offers, he had never felt like this with them and then all of a sudden she had made him feel that way. Maybe one day he would have her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He yelled out loud. He was a warrior, he didn't have thoughts like that.

He relaxed himself and enjoyed the shower, which felt great with the water trickling down every muscle of his body.

* * *

Dallas was sitting outside the door peering inside actually admiring him as the water seemed to be one with him and ran down his handsome body and seemed to run perfectly.

She shook her head and couldn't believe she was having these feelings about Vegeta, but yet he seemed to be perfect in every way. Even his arrogance seemed to have a certain kind of perfection in its own way. She shuddered as she saw him washing himself then she gained her composure and left.

* * *

Vegeta had known she was watching and had been trying to taunt her and it had evidently worked. He had to laugh in amusement at how he had an effect on her. Then he caught himself and he finished his shower.

He got out and dried himself with the towel and then went to find the clothes Dallas had left for him. He almost choked when he saw the clothes. They looked like something that a woman would wear.

"Woman is this some kind of joke?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Dallas started when she heard him yell then she yelled in reply, "What?"

"These clothes are they for a man or a woman? They're pink!" He was thinking in rage as he looked at the clothes that she had given him probably on purpose.

Dallas was happy her choice in clothes had done the trick, "That is the latest rage on this planet."

"Men in pink, how bizarre." He said to himself and decided he would only wear this until his own clothes were washed and dried then he would incinerate this outfit.

* * *

Vegeta put on the ridiculous clothes and went outside and saw the others on the patio talking. He was outraged and said to them for the heck of it, "This is stupid! I'm a warrior not a variety of flower! This outfit is ridiculous!"

Dallas was very pleased with herself and replied, "Well at least you smell good." And everyone started to laugh. Everyone expect Vegeta, of course. He did not find this one bit amusing, He screamed at them, "STOP that laughing this minute or I'll blast you all!" It got very quiet and Dallas broke the silence and said, "Lighten up Vegeta, have some fun. Fighting all the time is no fun."

Vegeta was speechless. She had stood up to him and her words had reminded him of that day when she had said he was cute, and then he shook his head to regain his composure. He sat down and began to eat the BBQ that Dallas had prepared for everyone to eat.

Yamcha was in awe. He couldn't believe Dallas had actually calmed him down and didn't even get a broken limb in the process. But then he thought to himself again that Dallas could scare even the most powerful fighter in the universe. Heck she probably could have scared Frieza if she put her mind to it.

* * *

Author's note:

Here we are. The first chapter of a new story, it will be updated slowly as the chapters are rather long but don't let that put you off. Please R+R! Let me know what you think.


End file.
